Prophecy
by archergirl14
Summary: A prophecy has been spoken that in seventeen years a youth with courage in his heart and the princess of destiny will fight a powerful evil of ally turned foe. And when this should happen all three kingdoms will clash for the right to save Hyrule. (Sorry about the summary it's been a while since I've written anything.)


_Chapter Zero – Prologue_

Fire everywhere, burning everything as far as the eye could see. The castle was being overrun, by whom, they didn't know at the time it started. So far, their best warriors were being slaughtered left and right. Screaming from women and children played through the air like a horrible song. She didn't know what to do, her husband dead. Her only hope left in life was her one and only infant son. She held him close as she did her best to avoid the enemy. Her life was not the only one that would pay if she were to be caught. Her heartbeat grew louder ringing in the depths of her Hylian ears, her fear growing ever stronger as she neared the exit which would lead her right out to the open…but was their only chance for survival.

The second she made it out she was relieved to see that it wasn't being guarded. She struggled to make it to the horses before she was noticed, but as soon as she mounted one an arrow pierced her side. She tried not to flex her stomach muscles for she knew she'd just bleed out faster. "Not so fast…. your highness. You're not going anywhere unless you give me the infant now." The woman tried not to show her distaste for the man she'd once trusted with her life and that of her kingdom. "Never Demise, I'd rather die than give him up to you. You-you monster!" And with that she egged the horse into a stern gallop nearly crushing the man with metal horse shoes. "I'll find him, you know I will Rosemary!" Those were the last words she heard as she fled her home for what she knew was the last time in her life.

Hyrule was the only place she knew that would be safe for him, and would give him a real chance at survival. Tears flowed down her cheeks while she knew this would be the last time she'd ever see her son, and he would grow up not knowing that he could have stayed with his real family if only that damned prophesy hadn't existed. She kissed him more than once as they rode on. His bright blue eyes looked up at her not knowing how sad she was to leave him. Her vision had started to give out. She knew she didn't have much time left.

She finally entered Castle town around what could have been just after midnight, she struggled off her horse her legs nearly giving out as her feet touched the floor. She had known there would be an attack tonight. She just didn't know she wouldn't make it out alive. But she was prepared in case it would come to pass. She pulled out the sheet of paper on which was written to whomever took her son in, tears fell onto the white paper before she placed her now sleeping son into the basket she'd brought with her. "My darling, mommy loves you so much and I hope one day you'll come to understand where and who you came from." After she'd placed him in the basket she took out a gold ring with their family crest, along with the name of the Goddess they served, Farore, written in ancient script on the inside of it and placed it next him by the basket.

She stepped back before looking at the back of her hand, the bottom right Triforce glowed a bright red which meant time was just about up for her. She took off her crown and set it down next to the basket which held her son and heir to the Hylia throne, "I will always love you…Link." She whispered to the wind as she knocked on a door before disappearing from sight.

"Great Goddesses who would wake someone up so da-," The woman who opened the door looked down at the blood that was leading away from her doorstep, but that wasn't what had gotten her attention. It was the adorable baby sitting in front of her house, and the crown by the basket he lay within and to the other side a ring fit for a man. She took great care as not to awaken the child as she brought him in from the outside, she'd also grabbed the crown and ring he'd arrived with. It wasn't long till she noticed a letter gently tucked with the sleeping infant, she reached for it and read it slowly to herself.

 _I hope I have not caused you trouble, my name is Rosemary Hylia. I am, WAS, the Queen of Ordona. Tonight, I overheard that my baby – the child I have left in your care - was to be killed before he could grow old enough to fulfill a spoken prophesy concerning life everywhere. I do not know if it will come to pass, but I am taking no chances with the life of my baby at stake. At this very moment, I'm just watching his sleeping face knowing that he will live if I have anything to do about it. With him I leave you a ring magically crafted for him when he comes of age. This ring will show all of where his true blood ties lie. My crown will also be left as proof that I know I will not live to meet him again, and maybe when he's ready it will prove to him that he holds more power than he will ever know. Also on his seventeenth birthday a Triforce symbol will appear on his right hand, make sure to hide it for it will draw evil to your door. Also keep him away from Demise, an evil man that wishes him dead. I hope you raise him well… His name is Link… Please burn this after it has been read, it will keep you and him safe that way._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rosemary Aveline Hylia_

"Athena what's going on, it's the middle of the night." A man's voice could be heard heading for the shocked lone woman who was now collapsed in a kitchen chair staring at the young infant she had discovered.

"Hector," her voice shook as she looked up at her husband. "We need to protect this child." Sure, she was certain the goddesses had given her a sacred duty to uphold, yet at the same time she felt like the young Link was a gift. For she and her husband could not have children no matter how many times they tried. She handed the letter to her husband and as he read it with tired eyes a gasp escaped his lips before his head snapped in the infant's direction, the knowledge he now held a huge shock to his system.

"I agree my love, I think he will be safest with us." Hector murmured as he threw the letter into the hearth just as instructed by the now deceased queen and birth mother of the young Link. "We need to hide everything that was given to us until the time is right." He said as he grabbed the crown and opened an old trunk in the kitchen that was covered in dusk before gently placing the object within. Next, he found a small bag and placed the ring within before placing it alongside the crown before covering them with heavy cloth and locking the trunk tight. He then turned to his wife, "I have young knights to train in the morning so let's forget this happened for now and take the child and go to bed, I know you need sleep for sure my love."

"You may be Knight-Captain Hector but this will be hard for us to do, but I know it's the RIGHT thing to do. But yes, I do think we need our sleep," Athena turned to look at Link and smiled a small smile before gently lifting him out of his basket and caring him off to bed with her husband trailing not too far behind her.

* * *

An old story I wrote that I want to continue. I also have pictures that go with this story. archergirl14 .deviantart gallery/ (Copy and paste without spaces.)


End file.
